


finally

by Idk1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A whole lot of angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sansa-centric, Teenage Pregnancy, Trapped, only for the first few chapters dont worry, petyrs a dick, so is Harry, sorry lool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk1/pseuds/Idk1
Summary: sansa has had a tragic life from when she's 17 right up til when she's 24. bad things happen which spiral and spiral creating worse and worse situations for her to be thrown in. she deals, until the only light in her world is taken from her grasp. how will she get it back?I'm awful at summaries basically shes sad, then after a very, VERY, long time shes got abit of happiness yay.





	1. chapter 1 : backstory

**Author's Note:**

> just abit of backstory, I promise it will get more juicy soon.  
> I'm planning this to be a very long story, definetly more than 50 chapters. some will be fast paced, some slower. also this is my first fic so apologies for this inevitably being terrible aye.

she looked up at the sign,  
KINGS LAN NG HIGH  
it was missing the d and the I. when she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was margeary. "heyy san, miss me and my stunning good looks?" she said with sarcasm, but sansa knew she meant it really. Margaery was classed as "the hot one" and sansa had to agree, her best friend was hot, and popular, and outgoing, basically the complete opposite to what sansa thought she was. "of course, I seriously considered suicide every second you weren't near me" overdramatically placing her hand on her heart she replied. Margaery giggled before engulfing her in one of her huge hugs " ahh this is what I miss, the edgy sansa"  
"yes very edgy, that's me" she replied gesturing down to her outfit. she wore a black pencil skirt and a white bardot top with intricate lace flowers on the sleeves. she specifically picked her outfit today to fit the school rules on clothes perfectly, it was her first day of sixth form, she had to impress the teachers. "um, woah sansa, that top is showing way too much shoulder, you must've felt abit rebellious this morning" with sarcasm dripping from her voice, Margaery continued, "you might give the wrong impression with that top, maybe even, I don't know attract BOYS... shame on you"  
"you have been here for the past 5 years right? you can tell the gender of all the people here, like, you know girls."  
sighing Margaery ended the conversation. " yeah well now were in sixth form there's boys..." her eyes trailed off " speaking of..." she ran over to a group of boys and immediately started chatting with them, even from here sansa could tell she was flirting with them. rolling her eyes sansa pulled out her phone and started walking to the common room.

when she arrived she gazed around the room looking for somewhere to sit, there was one free seat next to a girl sansa didn't recognize. "um hey is anyone sitting there?" sansa asked quietly. the girl had headphones in, and consequently didn't hear her, sighing inwardly she was about to ask again when she heard a mans voice from behind her " hah, aired"  
whipping her head round sansa took in the boy behind her, he had sandy blond hair which was perfectly balanced between too messy and too styled, his piercing blue eyes seemed to bear down on her, flashing a smile she noticed he had perfect teeth, almost too perfect. his jawline was chiselled and, again looked overly perfect, lastly her eyes trailed across to his dimples on the corners of his mouth, when he smiled he only accentuated them. sansa immediately knew this boy was too perfect for a girl like her. "um haha yeah, youth now a days, so glued to their phones its a disgrace" she exclaimed with feigned anger forgetting this wasn't marge she was speaking to.  
"right, yeah I suppose" he answered, raising one of his perfect eyebrows. sansa inwardly cringed and began cursing herself in her head _'what on earth are you saying you fucking_ _idiot'_ " anyway so, I was wondering if you could show me round, names harry by the way" he asked casually  
"yeah sure, sansa" she replied with a shy smile.

sansa took perfect boy - she kept reprimanding herself his name was harry, on a tour round the school and they chatted for a while, he was an easy guy to talk to and he made sansa feel comfortable. "sooo, I was wondering do you maybe wanna grab a coffee sometime" he asked. _'that was fucking quick, how confident is this guy jeez'_ she pondered, "sure, I mean yeah sounds good" stumbling over her words "here's my number". they swapped numbers then parted ways to class.

the day went by quite quickly, sansa kept thinking about harry and their impending date, _should she call it a date? she wasn't sure, she settled for a meeting of friends instead_. when the bus pulled up in her village, winterfell, she put her headphones in and began the walk to the top of the hill. sansa's house was huge, she never liked to admit it, but it was. her family did have a need for it though. she had 4 siblings, robb- the eldest, then sansa, then arya, then bran, then rickon. sansa honestly didn't know how her mother kept popping them out. sansa had only ever wanted two kids, a boy and a girl 2 years apart, she wanted the perfect husband and a nice family home near a town, but still in the countryside. she had her entire life planned out. she would do her A-levels, go to university and study psychology, then at her job she would meet a patient who was troubled, sansa would get him through his troubles, subsequently they would fall in love, but they'd have to wait until he stopped being her patient because it's against the rules. it was like the perfect rom-com. she knew it was soppy (as arya liked to point out) but she didn't care. arya was sansa's little sister, she was mischevious and a huge tomboy, she was 14 nearly 15, sansa and arya never really got on very well, they knew they were there for eachother but they argued almost constantly. one day arya came to sansa with boy troubles, she really liked this boy called jaqen, sansa never really understood why, he seemed abit odd, but he wanted her to change who she was, sansa wasn't really sure what happened but she let her sister ruin her favourite top with her tears anyway. robb was 19 and was already being groomed to take on the family business, sansa thought it must be hard but he seemed to take it all in his stride, she knows your not meant to have favourite siblings, but robb had always been her favourite. she remembered when Joffrey had broken up with her back when she was 13, she thought she was heartbroken, robb hugged her and told her he'd beat him up for her, sansa snickered but insisted he didn't. bran was 12, he got in a car accident when he was younger and his legs were paralysed, the worse bit for him wasn't the wheelchair, it was that it was in the newspapers for weeks after, 'NED STARKS SON CRIPPLED' were among the insensitive headlines, all the family learnt not to give bran any pity, he was determined not to let it stop him. Rickon was a wild boy of 8, always running around, riding into fake battles with robb on the back of bran's wheelchair. her family was unconventional but full of love.

"IM HOME!" sansa screamed, she flopped her bag down and wondered into the kitchen.  
"hey love, how was your first day?" her mum asked, Catelyn stark was a hardened woman but was fierce when it came to protecting her children, she had beautiful auburn hair, just like sansa and robb, and deep blue eyes, again like sansa and robb. "good thanks, what d'you do?"  
"helped your father with some files, he's still in the study now, could you try and get him out, he isn't listening to me"  
"sure i'll work my magic" sansa smiled.  
as she walked to the study on the other side of the house she heard arya calling down. "SANSAAA!"  
"WHAT!"  
"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT MY HAIRBRUSH"  
"LANGUAGE, AND I DON'T HAVE YOUR BLOODY HAIRBRUSH, IT'S PROBABLY UNDER YOUR BED!" she heard an "ugh" and then a muffled  
"FOUND IT!" coming from arya's room.  
"your welcome" sansa muttered under her breath. she continued to the study, tripping on rickon's pretend sword. opening the door the sight of her father huddled over his desk with mountains of paperwork was before her. frowning he looked up " I told you cat, I'm not fi..." his face changed when he saw it was sansa, " oh sorry love thought it was your mother, what did you need?". sansa bounced over and perched on his desk, "I was wondering if you could help me with some homework, it's mr Baratheon, you know how strict he gets if you don't get atleast 90%" . "sorry san, I've got loads to do" he gestured to all the paper stacked up messily. sansa stared into his brown eyes and widened her own, "pleeeasse". after a moment of pondering he finally replied " oh fine, I know stannis can be hard on you lot" he stood up and walked out the room with her. she smirked, _it always_ _worked._


	2. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm really annoyed rn. just an update don't have to read if you don't want to.

okay I'm pissed, two days ago I was writing chapter 2 and I finished it I just needed to proof read it and iron out any mistakes, by the time I finished writing it was like midnight and I had exams in the morning so, I put my laptop down and went to sleep.   
then I came home from school the next day, at abou 7:00 pm I opened up my laptop, logged into A03 then guess what ALL THE WRITING I HAD DONE FOR THE PAST 4 FUCKING DAYS WAS FUCKING GONE AND AGHHHH. okay so I started writing it again, I remembered most of the story so I wrote it quite quickly, infact I pretty much finished it yesterday. so this morning I logged in and once again it was all fucking gone. iver bloody written out chapter shitting 2 twice now. hopefully I can get it out today because I'm off school.

rant over, just thought id let you know why its taking so fucking long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love y'all xoxo


	3. chapter 2- distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we finally get to see jon, he only says one thing, but he's shirtless so its all good ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)
> 
> I've started the next chapter already, hoping it will be out on the weekend.

Sansa knocked on robb's door. 

"who is it?"

"it's sansa, can I come in?" she leaned against the door, 

"yeah sure." 

As sansa opened the door, she heard the door to robb's ensuite bathroom open followed by, "robb do you have some deodr... shit" it was jon.  sansa and her other siblings were used to seeing jon's incredibly handsome; brooding face around the house, in fact the stark siblings grew to love him as a brother, except sansa. Sansa and Jon got on perfectly well when they were younger, but that all changed when sansa turned six. She started picking up on her mothers contempt for the 8 year old boy, and, as catelyn was sansa's idol when she was younger, she mimicked her cold natured behaviour toward him, she was never intentionally cruel to him, sansa was not a particularly cruel person she thought, but she would ignore him, and sometimes, when she caught her mother giving one, she gave him as stern a stare as she could muster, which, probably looked quite amusing to Jon as his cheeks always turned crimson when that happened. they never really spoke, and on the occasional time they did, it was just to ask to pass the salt or something like that, even then the tension could be cut with a knife. This carried on until she was 13, when she asked her mother for the 10th time why she disliked Jon and her mother had brushed it off, again, sansa realized that if her mother didn't have a reason to hate Jon, then neither should she. Sana resolved to apologise to Jon for her years of mistreatment toward him. But unfortunately, sansa remembered that 'apology' far too well. They had shuffled around awkwardly after Jon had grunted in understanding to sansa's "hey, ummm I just wanted to like, you know um, apologise, for um you know." until finally robb intervened. She supposed that the awkward 15 year old boy didn't really know how to converse naturally with the girl who ignored him for all of six years. Now though, Sansa made sure to acknowledge him, and smile at him, to which she'd receive a blush from him. It was still awkward between the two, but atleast it was better than before. 

 

Jon stood before her, half naked, she was surprised to say the least, her eyes traced over his toned abs, taking in every last muscle, before gliding up to his little nest of black curly hair on his chest, just like the one atop his head, just like the hair she suddenly wanted to run her fingers through as he... she was snapped out of her thought as jon stumbled back into the bathroom, sansa was disappointed she couldn't look at Jon for longer. she saw robb look at her quizzically before saying "staring at jon snow are we?" 

"fuck off, we don't even talk" she continued "besides, from what he's like to me his personalities pretty dry" she lowered her voice for that  bit "and you know after Joffrey personalities more important to me". robb scoffed before asking "so what did you want anyway?" 

"do you know this boy called harry hardyng, he was..." she began before getting cut off by robb, 

"in the year below me? absolute dick. why, do you like him?" he questioned

"um.. kinda" she hesitated 

"why?" he looked genuinely confused.

sansa raised her eybrows at him and he was hit with understanding. 

"ahh I see... but I thought personality was more important to you?" he asked condescendingly, robb laughed and sansa threw a shirt from off the floor at him before leaving, still hearing robb's chuckle from down the corridor.

As sansa tried to sleep that night she couldn't get the thought of jon out of her head, she should be excited for her date tomorrow with harry, but Jon's perfect body kept plaguing her mind. She guessed that jon was In good shape, he and Robb both went to PT sessions together, and was training to be in the army, but she hadn't expected what she saw, or her reaction to it, even now, one hour after seeing him, she still wondered what it would be like to trace his abs with her fingers before reaching up to the hair on his chest, pushing her hands through it, feeling his strong hand through her hair and hearing his husky voice muttering scandalous words to her as she ... she stopped herself before banishing all thoughts of Jon snow out of her mind and finally getting some sleep.

* * *

Her alarm went off and she painstakingly peeled herself from her bed. Then it dawned on her that today was her date with harry, she didn't have time to pick out an outfit last night because of... reasons, so she rifled through her wardrobe cursing as she spewed out clothes from her drawers. After 20 minutes of picking an outfit she could wear to school but at the same time look nice in she put on her clothes nd ot to work on her hair. Sansa's hair was her best feature, in her opinion, it was a lustrous, deep auburn. She styled it into ringlets which cascaded down her back. next, she did her makeup, her skin was looking clear of any blemishes, but she didn't get much sleep, so she blended some concealer under her eyes, then applied a light pink tone to her eyelids, and a bold red lip colour, lastly she put some mascara on, picked up her bag and left to go to school. 

 

School passed quite quickly, her lessons were surprisingly interesting today. She spoke to Margaery about harry, before she wished her good luck and sansa went on her date. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's late, short and shit :))))  
> there's probably loads of errors, my laptops wigging out and for some reason when I tried to go back and correct things, it would delete loads of letters like I've ran out of words, but I haven't.
> 
> anyway, thanks for sticking with me  
> and feedback and kudo's are always appreciated   
> love ye xoxo


	4. chapter 3- the beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title kind of sums it up ngl.   
> sorry for the shitty as per writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw guys, just a little explanation about this world. So its modern day westeros, except Casterly Rock is the capital because I've already named the school kings landing high soooo...   
> Also, although it's modern day, the generation above sansa is very prejudiced towards bastards. Sansa's generation is still not totally unprejudiced towards them, but they're better, and as most things, it gets better with time.
> 
> Warnings for slight dub-con in this chapter, I won't go into too much detail just because I haven't decided yet exactly how I want to write this Sansa, also i'd probably be really awful at it anyway.

Sansa sat staring out the bus, reflecting on the past 3 weeks. It started with her and harry's first date, it was a fine enough date, they went to the local Starbucks, he had a caramel frappucino, whilst she just had an Americano. they were chatting incessantly the whole time, sansa found out about his family, he was an only child, and, from what sansa could make out, he was on the verge of being hyperprivelleged, he had started driving lessons, aswell as Sansa, and she noticed he had a Volkswagen Golf already. Sansa had thought about her shoddy, third-hand Renault clio and decided to change the subject from cars to pets. that was the category sansa definetly won on. All the stark kids had husky dogs, even Jon got one, since there was six in the litter. Sansa named her's Lady, Lady was a calm dog, she was like the mother of the pack, the stark opposite to nymeria, who was Arya's dog, another female dog, although she acted more like a male than ghost did, always running around, once she bought in a dead rabbit, sansa's parents had to fork out £400 for the carpet to be cleaned. Jon had Ghost, Ghost was a shy dog, he was the runt of the litter and subsequently, always seemed to be the last one to the food bowls, or sometimes he would sit in the corner while all the other dogs were playing. Bran's husky, summer, was a very intelligent dog, they had trained her to help bran, it hadn't taken her long to get the hang of it, and she would more often than not be found resting her head on brans knee. Bran seemed to have the strongest connection with his dog, it was like they could read eachothers mind. Lastly, rickon had shaggydog, or shaggy for short, shaggy was basically rickon in dog form, always running around, scratching the furniture, just generally getting in the way.  

 

After their date, harry had walked her to the bus stop then they said bye then he ordered an uber and went home. It was all very normal, and Sansa felt guilty that she didn't have stronger feelings for him, _it's only the first date san, I'm sure it will develop,_ she told herself. After their first date, he was off school for two days with the flu, but they facetimed every night, and Sansa found herself starting to like him, he asked her to the cinema at school the day he was back, and sansa agreed. they went to the cinema and tried to laugh as discreetly as possible throughout the whole thing because the guy infront of them in the movie was harry's mate and he fell asleep in a rather awkward position, earning them some stares from the other audience members, which only fuelled their laughter, sansa noticed he had put his hand on her thigh sometime during the movie, she pretended not to notice, as she thought about whether she was comfortable with it or not, then he slowly creeped his hand up and sansa tutted and slapped his hand away with feigned anger, he shrunk into himself and raised his hands in surrender before laughing once more, sansa laughed aswell. 

 

They had gone on two more dates before he finally asked Sansa to be his girlfriend, he had bought her flowers to their last date and asked her. She was so excited, she accepted immediately and then he kissed her. She had kissed Joffrey once before, and she hated it, he had just stuck his tongue down her throat and she came off gasping for air, he had smirked then left. But harry, she was conflicted in her feelings towards harry's kiss, it was eager, but at the same time lacklustre, forceful, as well as respectful, She felt his tongue trying to slip into her mouth, but when it felt her closed lips, he darted it straight back into his mouth, before Sansa parted her lips and allowed him in. Joffrey had tasted vile, she remembered he ate a Cherry Frube just before and it still lingered in his mouth, harry tasted of cigarette smoke, and something else she wasn't sure of, it wasn't a disgusting taste, but at the same time it wasn't a nice one. Now, one week after their first kiss, she was on her way back to harry's house.

 

They sat and watched last nights love island, as they sometimes did in the common room at school. after it was over they started kissing, the kissing lasted until he leaned over her and started cupping her breasts, she whimpered slightly to try and get him off her, but he took it as a whimper of pleasure and carried on. Sansa wasn't entirely sure how, but they ended up having sex that night, she hadn't exactly told him no, but he hadn't given her an opportunity to, it just escalated. She looked at his face and seriously wondered if he would've stopped if she said no, that's when she noticed he didn't have a condom on, her eyes widened with what he mistook for delight, before he stuttered his thrusts and came. Sansa was quiet after, just listening to the sound of harry out of breath, watching his chest rise and fall, before he spoke up, "that was amazing babe" sansa nodded contently, inside however she was going mad, _shit shit shit, we didn't use a condom, what if i'm..._ she banished the thought from her head before cuddling up to harry and watching the T.V.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a Jon chapter maybe next, just to get his backstory because last chapter it was sansa's POV and she doesn't know Jon AT ALL. what do you guys think?  
> also I didn't want to put the harry date in great detail, just because nothing really out of the ordinary happened, basically it went well that's all, it would've been a waste. 
> 
> I'd appreciate kudo's and feedback. love y'all thanks for sticking with me xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> boring I know but bear with me.  
> i'd appreciate kudo's and feedback love y'all xoxo


End file.
